rpgmuseumfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Dungeons
__TOC__ 1977 Edition TSR 1001 - Dungeons & Dragons - Basic Rulebook (1977) The Dungeons & Dragons Basic Set was printed in 1977, as the initial book for the basic Dungeons & Dragons game, and was based upon the original work published in 1974 and three of the supplementary booklets to the original set. Much like the first edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Monster Manual, also printed in 1977, this book collected many of the monsters from the previous D&D supplements, and included the stat lines on the same page as the monsters' descriptions. The monster descriptions are found on pages 22-33 of the book. Most descriptions do not feature illustrations. 1981 Revision TSR 2014 - Dungeons & Dragons - Basic Rulebook (1981) The fourth edition of the D&D Basic Rules, this version was first printed in 1981, and is generally known as the "red book". The page numbers are prefixed with B'''; creature descriptions are found on pages B30 through B44. Few of the descriptions include illustrations, and most descriptions are limited to one paragraph. (ISBN 0-935696-48-2). TSR 2015 - Dungeons & Dragons - Expert Rulebook (1981) The D&D Expert Rules were first printed in 1981, and is generally known as the "blue book". The new rules allowed for outdoor, wilderness-based adventures (over and above dungeon adventures), and for characters up to 14th level. The page numbers are prefixed with '''X; creature descriptions are found on pages X28 through X42. Again, few of the descriptions include illustrations, and most descriptions are limited to one paragraph. (ISBN 0-935696-29-6). TSR 9044 - D&D Basic Module B3 Palace of the Silver Princess (1981) The Palace of the Silver Princess has the dubious honour of being the only D&D module ever published by TSR to be recalled immediately after distribution, ostensibly for editorial issues and questionable artwork. Two versions of the module exist: the extremely rare orange-cover original printing (available for download as a PDF from Wizards of the Coast), and the more common green-cover revised edition. The original version added 13 new creatures; at least two of these survived in the revised edition, but the majority were removed. The original version of the module was issued as ISBN 0-935696-31-8. (Page numbers provided below are from the Wizards of the Coast PDF download.) TSR 9043 - D&D Expert Module X1 The Isle of Dread (1981) The Isle of Dread was the first module published for use with the D&D Expert Rules, in 1981. It contained a New Monsters section on pages 28-30, containing 15 previously unpublished creatures. This module was included in the Expert Rules boxed set. ISBN 0-935696-30-X. TSR 9051 - D&D Expert Module X2 Castle Amber (1981) Castle Amber was the second module published for use with the D&D Expert Rules, in 1981. It contained a New Monsters section on pages 24-27, adding 17 new monsters either previously unseen or published in D&D Expert Module X1. ISBN 0-935696-51-2. 1983 Revision TSR 1013 - Dungeons & Dragons - Companion Rules, Dungeon Master's Companion (1984) The Dungeon Master's Companion divides creatures into two groups: those from the Prime Plane and those from Other Planes. These are listed separately below. The creature descriptions are found on pages 28-42 of the book; again, most descriptions do not include illustrations. Notably, the first list of creatures is not presented in alphabetical order. Neither the Companion Set nor its individual books (Player's and Dungeon Master's Companions) have an ISBN. Later Publications TSR 9173 - AC9 - Creature Catalogue (1986) Creature Catalogue was the first full book of monsters for the basic edition of the Dungeons & Dragons game, published in 1986 after the Basic, Expert, Companion, and Master sets. In this book is collected all the creatures first presented in the official Dungeons & Dragons adventure modules to that time, plus many new creatures. Pages 3-7 contain an Introduction, pages 8-10 contains a comprehensive index of all D&D monsters found in this book, and the Basic, Expert, Companion and Master rule sets, pages 11-89 contain the monster descriptions, pages 90-91 contain a creature "type" index, and pages 92-96 contain an index to creatures by habitat. The monsters are divided into six sections, arranged by creature type: Animals (pages 11-21), Conjurations (pages 22-31), Humanoids (pages 32-48), Lowlifes (pages 49-58), Monsters (pages 59-81), and Undead (pages 82-87). ISBN 0-88038-315-1 TSR 1071 - Rules Cyclopedia (1991) The Dungeons & Dragons Rules Cyclopedia was published in 1991. It was intended as an encyclopedia of all the major rules for the basic Dungeons & Dragons game up to that point, including most of the information appearing in the previous boxed set. Chapter 14 of the book, pages 152-218, presents most of the monsters used in the basic D&D game once again. Several pages of that chapter describe how to use the statistics, as well as providing suggestions on how to use the monsters. The actual monster descriptions are found on pages 156-213 of the book. ISBN 1-56076-085-0 Category:Dungeons & Dragons creatures